Welcome, KK
by KK Duke
Summary: KK is the newest member of the Duke Clan. These stories deal with the beginning of her life at the farm. Need to be read to understand It Wasn't Suppose To Happen
1. Welcome, KK

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, with the exception of KK in this story.

Welcome, KK

Author Note: Before this is read, please understand that I created a new character that lived at the Duke's house. Her name is KK Duke and was born in 1975.

The year was 1975, in a suburb of Detroit, Michigan; when one very pregnant Peggy Duke was due to give birth to triplets at any moment. Her husband John Duke wished that these kids would come soon so that he could stop worrying about her going into labor. Normally people who are pregnant with multiple go into labor early, but not this trio. There was something different about them. Then again, Peggy Duke wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant, let alone that she would be able to carry a pregnancy to term. The doctors had told her to quit trying and consider adoption when she lost her fifth baby in three and half years. That was three years ago and suddenly she was blessed with three. Not that she was upset, but she was ready to have these kids. She was unable to get a good night sleep and all these kids seemed to do was fight with one another in the womb.

On August 27, 1975, Peggy felt different. She didn't know exactly what it was, but she felt that these kids were ready to come out. She woke up a little after one in the morning and woke up John to let him know that she thought this was it. She left the bed to go to the bathroom when her water broke. Sure enough, it was now or never.

At 4:11 a.m. the oldest child, KK Duke was born, followed by Karen at 4:13 a.m. and the youngest Aaron at 4:16 a.m. What the proud parents didn't recognize was that when the birth certificate information was filled for the youngest, they didn't recognize he was actually a she. By the time the mistake was recognized, it was too late to change without going to court and paying money.

**Early 1977 **

Life went from being quiet to suddenly hectic at the Duke household. Stress over the kids wore on the Duke's marriage and soon enough John spent more time at the bar then he did at home with his wife and kids. He admitted to Peggy that he was never to thrill about the kids and wanted out of the marriage. Peggy was heartbroken over this. It didn't help that KK seemed to be different than the other two kids. She would pound her head for long periods of time that baffled everyone. No one could understand her behavior. She would also scream during the night because of her ear infections. Life was not joyous at their household for quite some time.

The kids' first pediatrician told Peggy that he still walked the floors with his grandson who was 15, when she expressed concern regarding KK's ear infections. With the kids 18 months old, she decided it was time then to seek out another pediatrician instead of walking with her at the age of 15. Once Peggy had found one, a door opened up. He was able to explain to Peggy why KK would pound her on the floor. It was because she was probably allergic to the wool blanket that she used to cover her and suggested that she have her tested for all sort of allergies. Meanwhile, for her earaches he recommended that her adenoids be taken out. She would respond well to medication, but it wouldn't fully get the infection out. It would be better for her to get them out so that the family could rest better.

John couldn't give a rat's butt about the kids anymore. It was all there fault that he wasn't getting the satisfaction that he once got. Peggy had also gained a lot of weight because she couldn't get out as much with the three kids. He mainly disliked KK because it seemed that any time he was romantic with Peggy she would wake up screaming. He couldn't take it anymore. He had gotten more involved with his friends at the bar that provided him with more than companionship.

The day of KK's adenoids out patient operation came and everything went fine. Peggy shipped Aaron and Karen to a neighbor's house while KK was left in the care with a teenage babysitter for the day to rest and then would go over to the neighbor's house where Karen and Aaron were. John suggested that since this was an out patient deal that they leave for the weekend. Peggy felt that it was the only way to save her marriage and agreed to it. Although she felt guilty about leaving KK after her operation, she still loved John and would do anything to salvage their relationship.

What happened next would shock anyone!

John, as mentioned before, had become good friends with his drinking buddies. He was sick and tired of being responsible for these unappreciated kids. All they every do was interfere with their lives. Peggy seemed to spend way too much time with them and all he wanted was to go back to the way it was before kids. His bar buddies had persuaded him to do something drastic about the situation.

So he paid a bounty hunter to get rid of his wife, babysitter and the kids. Little did John know that his plan wouldn't work entirely. Unfortunately his wife and the babysitter died, but the kids were spared. John didn't know that Peggy arranged with the neighbor to take Aaron and Karen so they could play with the neighbor's kids. Peggy rocked KK to sleep while the teenage babysitter was getting settled in the living room.

What happened was that John announced to Peggy that he was going to the gas station to fill up the car. After he left, the bounty hunter came into the house and killed the babysitter using a silencer on the gun. He then found Peggy, who had no idea what had happened and was rocking KK to sleep when she was killed. The bounty hunter thought that he had killed the baby as well, so he followed John's instructions by turning the thermostat down and making sure that Peggy's prints were on the gun to make it look like she had committed the crime.

Coy Duke was in town and he had not been able to see his new cousins since they were first born and decided to drop in. He knew that KK had her adenoids taken out that day and dropped by to see if he could help. What he didn't expect when he opened the door was to see the body of a young female. He immediately went to a neighbor's house and asked them to call the police. When the police search the house they saw Peggy dead and expected the baby to be dead as well. The police were shocked when the baby started crying. KK was fortunate because the bullet wound had gone through Peggy, but missed KK and was laying a few feet from her. The police asked Coy a bunch of questions and one question was who next of kin was. The only person he knew of was Jesse Duke down in Hazzard, Georgia.

Coy called him up to explain the situation and to see if he was up to taking in three 18 month triplets.

"Coy, I can't raise three children again!"

Coy pleaded with him to take KK into his custody.

"Uncle Jesse, she needs someone that will pay attention to her. She the sweetest thing in the world and won't be too much trouble."

"Coy, I'm past my child rearing age. I have three here," Uncle Jesse stated meaning Bo, Luke, and Daisy.

"Uncle Jesse, who are you talking to?" Luke asked, upset that he was still considered a child in his Uncle Jesse's eyes after serving time in the Marines.

"I'm talking to Coy"

"Uncle Jesse, KK needs someone attentive to her needs and you are the perfect person to do it."

"Coy, you drive a hard bargain, but let me talk to the gang here. Where can I reach you at?"

Coy gave Uncle Jesse the phone number that he could be reached at and hung up the phone.

"Okay, Uncle Jesse, what was that all about?"

"First of all, you know my brother Jackson that died years ago had a son named John"

"Yeah, we met him once or twice," Bo piped in.

"Yeah, he wasn't the smartest bird of the flock, was he?" Luke stated.

"Well, it seems that John and his wife Peggy had three children about 18 months ago. Coy said that there had been a gruesome murder was committed at their house. Apparently, KK, one of the babies had an operation earlier today and was resting at home. They believe that John had something to do with the murder of his wife and babysitter. They also believe that KK was a target as well but somehow was spared. Coy wanted to know if I would take all three in, but then had begged me to take in KK."

"Why specifically KK?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure why."

"It would be nice to have another girl here," Daisy said.

"What about the other two children?" Luke asked.

"I have an idea about them as well. You know Ms. Zang down the road a bit; she has mentioned that she would love to have kids. Maybe she would be able to take them in; at least they could grow up together."

After a few moments, Jessie asked, "So what's the verdict?"

"It would be nice to have a kid around here. I'm in," Luke stated.

"It would be nice to have another girl," I'm definitely in!" Daisy stated.

"I'm not sure – I don't know much about babies, but I guess so," Bo stated.

"I don't know how I get into these things," Jesse commented under his breath.

Uncle Jessie also called Ms. Zang wondering if she would like two 18 months old and explain the whole situation to her. She was ecstatic that she would finally become a mother.

Uncle Jesse called Coy back and was relieve when he would take KK in and had found a home for Karen and Aaron.

A week later, KK Duke entered the lives of the Dukes of Hazzard and nothing would be the same again.


	2. First Impressions Aren't Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except those that I create! Thank You

First Impressions Aren't Everything

Everyone thought it would be great to hear the pitter-patter of little feet running through the farm house again. But after two weeks of constant crying 24/7, the three Duke children – Luke, Bo and Daisy were definitely having second thoughts about KK. KK never seemed to be able to calm down. All she would ever do was scream every time she was put down. It would take Uncle Jesse an hour or so to get her calm down and back to sleep only for her to wake up a few hours later and have to begin the cycle again.

Social Services called to see how the adjustment was going. Uncle Jesse wasn't even too sure anymore if he could handle her. She didn't speak yet, just grunted and groaned when she wanted something. Uncle Jesse was really wondering why he ever allowed Coy to do a little Duke schuckle and jive to have KK live here.

"Ma'am, as much as I love her, I don't know what to do with her cryin' all hours of the night?" Jesse Duke told the Social Worker.

"Well, it says on her record that she has had earaches but her adenoids have been taken out."

"Yes, I knew that. Do you have any suggestions on what it could be?"

"Is her throat red? Maybe it's her tonsils?"

"No, ma'am. Her throat is fine. I think if it was her tonsils she wouldn't be doing all this crying."

"True. Um, now let me see…" The social worker paused as she ruffled some papers from KK's file.

At this point, Uncle Jesse didn't care what crazy idea she had, just something so that they could all get a good night's sleep.

"Here's probably the problem!"

"Hallelujah!" Uncle Jesse thought to himself.

"She probably is having some type of allergy attack. It states that it was suspected that she was allergic to many things, but we never received a report on what exactly."

"So, how does one learn of what they're allergic to?"

"She'll probably need to see an allergy specialist to be tested."

"Where is one?"

"I'm not familiar with Hazzard County, Georgia. I would recommend that you talk to her pediatrician in Hazzard. I'll call back in a couple of weeks to see how it's going."

"Thank You, ma'am," and Uncle Jesse hung up the phone.

Jesse could here Luke coming into the house. "Hi, Luke"

"Hi, Uncle Jesse"

"Hey there, little one," he said to KK. "Were you able to talk to Social Services about our screaming problem?"

"Yes. Would you mind taking her to Doc Appleby's?"

"No problem, but why?" Luke asked.

"The lady on the phone said that she has allergies. I'm guessin' that she was tested prior but the results were never revealed. See what Doc can do for her."

"Sure, no problem." Turning his attention to KK, Luke asked, "Hey you! Wanna go for a ride?"

Still unable to talk, a big smile appeared across KK's lips. "That's another thing; see if you can figure out why she ain't talking yet? Y'all were talking way before this age; I wonder what her hold up is."

"They did say that she was behind most kids her age."

"Yeah, but there has to be something that we can help her with."

Luke could see that KK was becoming impatient and wanted to be picked up. "Heal those horses of yours, I'm not about to forget you."

"Luke thanks for taking her. I know that Bo and Daisy are no longer particularly fond of her since she keeps them up all night. I just hope that we can figure out what her problem is so that she and all of us can get a good night's sleep again," Uncle Jesse stated.

"Yeah. I hear Bo's complaining every night. I know that he loves her, but I think he's also having a hard time adjusting."

With that statement Luke and KK were off to Doc Appleby's.

Luke took the General Lee slowly towards town. He was thankful that Roscoe was out of town and there wouldn't be a chance of a chase. If anything would have happen to her, Uncle Jesse would never forgive him for it. It hurt him that his other two cousins were becoming annoyed with her. All of them were lucky enough to know that they were loved by their parents. KK never would know that. KK really didn't have any family except for Aaron and Karen who lived with Ms. Zang. KK wasn't trying to be a troublemaker; it was that she didn't know how to express herself yet. Luke felt compelled to watch over her, show her the ropes of living in Hazzard.

"I wonder if this is what fatherhood is all about?" he thought to himself.

KK began to grunt and point, which Luke didn't know if it was a good grunt or a bad grunt. He realized that what she saw were horses. "Those are horses. They're pretty, ain't they?"

She turned around and smiled at him again. Those were the smiles that melted his heart. She knew exactly what he meant. He just now had to figure out a way to help her learn how to express herself. The rest of the trip, Luke would tell her what she was looking at. The green grass, the cows, and the different roads they would take. She giggled, or what Luke believed was a giggle, when a heard of lambs had block the road they were on for a few minutes.

"Hello Luke. Ah, you must be the infamous KK," Doc Appleby said.

KK gave Luke a look like, "Is he for real?"

Luke whispered in her ear, "Trust me, he's knows what he's doing."

"Take her to the examining room and I'll be right there.

"Thanks, Doc."

KK came to the realization that she didn't like this place. It reminded her of some place that she had been before. Somewhere that was cold…

Luke could tell by the way KK had gone stiffly in his arms that something was up. She suddenly was looking at her surroundings as fast as she could looking for an escape.

"Hey there little one, no one is going to hurt you," Luke calmly told her while rubbing her back. He wondered if she was having a post-traumatic stress episode. Uncle Jesse had only told him, not Bo or Daisy, the gruesome details of what had happened. He was sure, even though she was only 18 months old, that the coldness of the examination room reminded her of death.

Luke could see the tears begin to form in her sad blue eyes. There wasn't a need for words; he could see it in her face. She was scared and wanted her mommy. "I know, hunny, you're not liking this too much. But I promise that nothing will happen to you. You're safe now," Luke told her as he got up and carried her around trying to console her. He could feel the warmth of her tears mounting on his right shoulder. There wasn't a sound to her tears, only a sorrow that he understood about losing a parent.

KK had calm down enough to fall asleep as Luke slowly rocked on his heels trying to calm her down when Doc Appleby came back in.

Recognizing that she was asleep, Doc Appleby quietly said, "There's good news and bad news. The good news is that we won't have to repeat the allergy testing on her. I was able to request a copy of it from the doctor that performed it. The bad news is that kid is almost allergic to everything."

"Poor kid. 'Nother notch against her," Luke commented more to himself, but Doc Appleby had heard it.

"Why'd you say that, Luke?"

"Because Bo and Daisy are beginning to turn against her. Wondering why they ever agreed to have her live with us. I think most of it has to do with that she and everyone else hasn't slept through the night since she's arrived."

"Luke, I'm going to give you a copy of this and it needs to be followed by the letter. If she eats something or comes in contact with something she's allergic to she could die. Granted, that's the extreme end, but with not knowing how she's affected by it, I wouldn't want to push it. Also, I will need to see her every week to give her an allergy shot. This will help her body grow an immunity to what she's allergic to. The ideal behind it is to help the body not hate it and therefore she could eat it or come in contact with it."

Luke looked at the list that Doc Appleby gave him. As he skimmed through it, he recognized why she screamed in the middle of the night. Uncle Jesse used bedding of wool for KK's bed and if he was reading the list right, she was extremely allergic to it.

"Doc, what can this kid eat?"

"Not much – mostly meat, potatoes and vegetables except corn, of course."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure, what is it Luke."

"She's 18 months old, almost 19 but yet she seems far behind a typical kid her age. Even her siblings are farther along. What can I do to help catch her up? She's seems intelligence, but just lack the vocal. She also isn't even trying to walk much less crawl. Shouldn't she by this age?"

Doc Appleby began to explain that it would probably take time and work in order for her to start talking but eventually she would catch on. For the walking, he suggested for him to get her on her feet and try to encourage her to walk. She would get it eventually.

As Luke was walking out the door with KK in one hand and the list in the other, "I would like to see her in a month. By that time I should have her medical records and can give her any booster shots necessary."

"Not a problem, doc," Luke stated and walked out the door to take KK home.

What Doc Appleby didn't tell Luke was the depressing news that he had received from her pediatrician from Michigan. That doctor believed that KK had autism and may never speak, let alone walk. Doc Appleby hoped that wasn't the case, but hopefully Luke would be true to his word and stimulate her to talk and not grunt. In any case, Luke had a tall order to fulfill, but Doc Appleby had a suspicion that Luke wouldn't allow KK to fail.


	3. The Bonding Experience

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except those that I create! Thank You

The Bonding Experience

Luke returned to the farm from Doc Appleby's with what he had hope was good news. The only bad part was that the Roadrunner was home which meant that Daisy and Bo were bound to be home as well. What Luke didn't see was Jesse's truck. Luke thought that he was out in the back forty putting up new fence posts so he drove the car back there.

Luke got out of the car, leaving KK sleeping in the backseat. "Hi Luke. What did ya find out?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Poor kid – she's allergic to everything. You know that bedding she sleeps in?"

"Yeah the wool blanket that all of you guys used."

"Well, she can't use it. She's allergic to it."

Jesse looked in the General Lee at the sleeping KK. "Poor kid. I bet this nap is the best sleep she has gotten in a long while," Uncle Jesse commented.

"Doc Appleby gave me a list of what she is allergic to that he was able to get from the doctors that had treated her before she moved here. He also stated that she needs to see him every week to get allergy shots."

"Did you ask the Doc about the other things?"

"Yeah and he said to work with her and soon enough she would catch up. He also asked to see her again in a month after he had received her medical records."

They were interrupted by Bo calling on the CB that Doc Appleby was on the phone for Uncle Jesse and that it was important for him to take this call.

"What else did the Doc say, Luke?"

"That was it. I don't know why he would call you and say it was important."

"Uncle Jesse, I'm going to take KK out for a little while," Luke said.

"Luke – she needs lots of love and care in order for her to survive in this world. Whether she's 18 months or 18 years – she's has had a hard life and needs someone to count on just like you three guys do with me."

Luke felt a sudden urge of pride creeping up in his chest. More pride than when he received his medals for a job well done during his stint in the Vietnam War. He could actually make a difference in someone's life.

Uncle Jesse left in the pick in order to take the phone call from Doc Appleby. Luke returned to the General Lee to take KK on another tour of the county.

Once Jesse returned to the farmhouse, Bo announced that he and Daisy would go outside to prepare the fields for the spring planting so that Uncle Jesse would have some privacy.

"Hi Doc Appleby, what's up?"

"Jesse, I didn't want to say anything to Luke when I saw KK today. He's so determine for her to talk and walk that I didn't want to dash his hopes."

"What are you trying to get at, Doc?"

"Jesse, there was more than allergies that the pediatrician gave me from Detroit about the three girls. KK is definitely different than the other two."

"What is it, Doc?"

Jesse, the doctor noticed that in order for her to walk, she will need surgery on her right ankle in order to place a bone that should have been there in the first place."

"Well, that's not too bad," Jesse though knew that wasn't the worse news Doc had.

"Jesse, I don't know how to tell this to you but they also believe that KK is autistic or minimally development delayed."

Jesse felt like a rock had pelted him in the chest. She was a sweet baby girl and didn't deserve to be locked inside of her own world.

"Doc, what should we do? Is there something we can do?"

"Encourage everyone to talk to her in order to stimulate her. The more you talk to her, the more of a chance she will talk. I will have to read more into what the best care is for her. Did Luke tell you that we need to see her every week in order for her to get an allergy shot."

"Yes, Luke told me. Is it really necessary?"

"Yes. The shots will help her immune system out."

"Thanks, Doc."

Uncle Jesse hung up the phone. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell Luke, Daisy and Bo what was going on or should he keep it to himself?

Luke stopped the car near Hazzard Pond. Looking in the back seat, he noticed that KK had woken up. "Hey you," he commented to KK, "why didn't you tell me you woke up?"

KK smiled.

Now only if he could turn that smile into some words. As if she knew exactly why she was there, KK suddenly said, "Luke," and stretched out her arms. Luke couldn't believe that he heard what he heard. Could it be possible that she just said his name? When Luke didn't immediately do what she wanted him to do, KK said, "Up!"

"Yes, ma'am"

Being March, it was still too cold to go playing in the water, but a perfect place to help teach KK how to walk. Luke tried to get her on her feet but when she put weight on both legs she screamed in pain. Luke couldn't understand what was exactly wrong at first. All he knew was that it hurt. He checked her left leg first and everything seemed to be okay. When he checked her right leg, his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Sweetheart," Luke tried to calm not only her, but himself as well, "you've got a big boo-boo there don't you." KK looked up at him from the ground and nodded her head yes. "What happened to you?" Luke asked.

Luke recognized the struggle that went on in her head. She didn't know how to tell him that her own father had broken the bone in the back part of the ankle to punish her when she had interrupted her parents one time. "KK, I promise that nothing will ever happen to you. I will protect you until the day I die and I'm believing that it won't be for a long time." Luke picked her up and rocked her in his arms until she fell asleep. He then gently put her back in the General and drove home.


	4. The Diagnosis

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except those that I create! Thank You

In this story autism is discussed. I know a bit of information regarding the disease, but I don't know everything. Please forgive me if I state incorrect information and feel free to e-mail me with correct information. Thanks!

The Diagnosis

Jesse was obviously distracted while he prepared dinner for his family. Daisy, who was helping him, inquired as to why.

"What's wrong Uncle Jesse?"

"Unh, what," Uncle Jesse said, coming out of a trance.

"I asked if anything was wrong. Why did Doc Appleby call?"

"I will talk about it later."

Daisy had a look of concern in her eyes. It wasn't often that Doc Appleby made phone calls. And why so quickly after Luke had taken KK there? What was wrong with the kid? Daisy was concerned.

"Daisy please set the table; dinner is almost ready. Also, call Bo in from the fields"

"Sure"

Uncle Jesse kept thinking about whether he should tell the kids about KK. Should he even tell Luke? He was so attached to her; it would break his heart once he learned that she was autistic. He had to tell someone, someone more than Doc Appleby that knew what the best course of action would be for her.

The rumbling of the General soon could be heard. Luke got out of the car and then took KK out. He couldn't wait to talk to Uncle Jesse about what had happened.

From the kitchen, "Luke, is that you?"

"Yes," Luke stated as he walked in the door with KK. "Give me a minute to lay KK down and I'll be right with you."

Uncle Jesse had decided that it would be best for everyone to know and understand what they were up against. He knew a little bit about autism because he had a friend that had a son that was diagnosis with it when Luke was little. From what he understood was that the person was locked up in their own world and didn't show any emotion. Physically the person was there, but emotionally they were off somewhere else. He also knew that Luke knew the same information as well regarding autism.

As dinner commenced, Jesse tried to listen in on the conversation, but really wasn't interested in what the kids were saying.

"Uncle Jesse, what's wrong?" Bo asked.

"Kids, we have to talk. I know that some of you, looking at Daisy and Bo, are not too happy with KK right know. I'm hoping that in time that we will become adjusted."

"I love her Uncle Jesse, but that screaming business…" Bo stated.

"I know Bo. Kids, we may have a bigger problem on our hands with KK," Uncle Jesse stated. He could see the nervous reaction on Luke's face.

"What did Doc say on the phone then?" Luke asked.

"Luke, he didn't have the heart to tell you when you were there. He could see that emotional bond that you have with her. I don't want to be the one to tell you this but they believe she has autism."

"What?" Luke couldn't believe his ears. This couldn't be possible; after all she had spoken to him.

"I thought those who were autistic couldn't speak?" Luke asked.

"Most do not."

"Well then she doesn't have it. She spoke her first words when I was with her at Hazzard Pond with her."

A sigh of relief came over Uncle Jesse's face. He hoped that KK would continue to speak.

"I'm confused," Daisy piped in. "What is so bad about having autism? I've never heard of it before."

"Most that have autism never speak and live in a world within themselves. Kids, Doc just said that the doctors had suspected that about KK, they hadn't diagnosis it or anything. The other thing is that she has to have an operation on her right leg," Uncle Jesse was interrupted.

"Excuse me for interrupting you but did Doc tell you that it was a broken bone in her right ankle?" Luke asked.

"No, he just said it had to be operated on in order for her to walk."

"Uncle Jesse, I ain't trying to accuse anyone of anything, but I don't think she broke it," Luke stated. "What I think happened was that someone did it for her."

"Abuse?"

"That's what I'm thinking."

By this point and time Daisy and Bo were lost. They were not told the gruesome story that went behind the death of KK's mother and her now absent father.

"Wait a minute," Bo interjected. "What do you mean abuse?"

Uncle Jesse knew that he needed to tell Bo and Daisy and even Luke about KK's parents John and Peggy and his own brother Jackson. It wasn't fair to them to hide the secrets about the so-called black sheep of the family. Jackson, in Uncle Jesse's mind, was a misunderstood young man that never was corrected. John grew up to be just like his father growing up. Not giving a care in the world about anyone but himself. How he ever got married and stayed married was beyond Uncle Jesse. She must have felt that she could change him in some way but instead was killed. "Killed for what?", he had thought to himself a few times during the week they waited for KK. He also thought about KK. Would John ever learn that KK was still alive? If he did learn, would he try to harm her? That was a chance that he was willing to take, but what about the kids? Would it be fair to put them in this situation?


	5. The Truth About the Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except those that I create! Thank You

In this story autism is discussed. I know a bit of information regarding the disease, but I don't know everything. Please forgive me if I state incorrect information and feel free to e-mail me with correct information. Thanks!

The Truth About the Kid

Uncle Jesse decided it was necessary to have a family meeting after dinner. Before Bo had a chance to get up Uncle Jesse said, "Kids, we need to talk."

"I need to tell you about you Uncle Jackson, his son John and his wife Peggy so that you fully understand what's going on. Jackson was the oldest of all of us kids. Jackson hated to be the oldest because he didn't like responsibilities. As soon as he could, Jackson bolted for the big city life."

"What's the point of all this, Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked.

"I'm getting to that," Uncle Jesse said. "I need to tell you about KK's family. Your life may depend on it."

"What?" Bo exclaimed. "Why would our lives depend on knowing about crazy Uncle Jackson?"

A giggling sound came out of KK.

"See Uncle Jesse?" Bo stated. "Even KK knows he nuts and she's only a baby."

"Listen, Jackson was an intelligent young man. He just didn't know the difference between right and wrong. When those mix together that means trouble."

"We have that here in Hazzard everyday," Luke commented.

"This is different Luke. Jackson was a straight-A student in school that could have gone to any college. The only problem was that Ma and Pa had too many babies to feed instead of sending him to college. He was personally offended by them not offering to help."

"Okay," Daisy said. "How did John enter the picture?"

"When Jackson left for the big city he went to Detroit to work on the assembly lines. Many southerners were trying to get in to work at Ford because some guy named Henry Ford would pay them $5 a day. At that time it was considered a lot of money."

Uncle Jesse was interrupted by KK who had announced by pounding her hands on table that she wanted out.

"All right, you impatient one," Bo said as he unlocked her safety strap.

A few seconds later… "Okay, whose turn is it to change her?" Bo asked in hopes of getting out of it.

"Oh, Bo! You can change her diaper. After all, you can use the training," Luke said with a giggle.

Disgusted, but knowing he was stuck doing it, Bo took KK to her room to change her.

Uncle Jesse tried to begin again but a loud, "Oh, KK" could be heard from Bo in the other room. "You are a stinkpot, you know that KK?" KK just giggled at him which melted Bo's heart. Bo continued the conversation, "You do, don't ya!"

After Bo finished changing her diaper, Bo told her to chill on the bed while he went into the bathroom to wash his hands and dispose of the dirty diaper outside.

A few moments later Bo returned with KK to the kitchen.

"As I was saying Jackson met up with a woman who was well to do. I don't know the exact story if she wanted a child or it was a moment of passion, but she became pregnant. Jackson didn't know what to do. He, himself was only 21 and wasn't ready to settle down to parenthood. The woman accepted his decision, but still kept the kid and raised him."

Uncle Jesse continued after taking a sip of his coffee. "John and Jackson butted heads. They never got along. They were both fiercely independent. John adored his mother, mainly because she could provide him anything he wanted. Anytime Jackson had anything bad to say about her John would defend her even if it came to violence. The violence would escalate between the two. The older John became the wider the mean streak became. When he was fifteen he and his father got into it for the last time. I don't know how it happened, but Jackson died in a middle of a street in after being involved in a bar brawl."

"So, why would John be so mean?" Bo asked bouncing KK on his knee.

"John was diagnosis with autism, but a very mild form of it. Autism affects more boys than girls and there are vary degrees about it. They believe that KK has the same thing."

"What about Aaron or Karen?" Daisy asked.

"From what I have been told, they are considered normal. They don't exhibit the signs like KK does."

"So, what are we suppose to be afraid of?" Bo asked.

"Remember the temper that I told you about that John has?"

"Yes," Bo said.

"You don't think that John would come down here to hurt her, do you Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. He may learn that the job wasn't finished and want to finish it."

"What job?" Daisy asked

"Finishing her off," Luke said.

So what are we suppose to do? Live in fear for the rest of our lives, when nothing could come of it?" Daisy asked.

"No. You're right Daisy. Nothing could come of it and we have wasted our lives worrying," Uncle Jesse said. "I just think you should know in case something happens."

"Who wouldn't want to harm her, anyways?" Bo asked.

"Who knows? People aren't all like the ones in Hazzard. We're lucky to live in a place that everyone knows everyone and is willing to help," Luke commented.

"So, what happened to KK's mother?" Bo asked.

"I'm not going to tell y'all the details because it would make you have nightmares for a long time to come. But what I tell you is that John hired somebody to kill her," Uncle Jesse paused. He could see the reactions on Daisy and Bo's face. They were in disbelief.

"Apparently, John was upset with Peggy because the kids became her life. He never wanted kids I guess. When KK wasn't considered normal I guess he blew a gasket. For punishment he had his wife murder and his daughter as well," Luke stated.

Bo, who had been holding KK all this time, wrapped his arms around her in a protective bear hug. Everyone knew what could happen but prayed that it wouldn't.

It wouldn't be for many years, but John would eventually get to Hazzard with only one thing on his mind: Revenge. But that folks is for another time.


	6. The Missing Bone

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except those that I create! Thank You

This story is about an operation that KK will have. From what I read the website at http/www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/ency/encyclopediaBl-Bz.htim, under bone graph what I describe might be possible. I'm not sure if it would work but since this is only fantasy the truth can be stretch a bit. If anyone knows if could work I would like to know. Thanks!

The Missing Bone

Social Services had made their weekly call to the Duke farm to inquire about KK. Uncle Jesse wanted to know why no one had picked up on her broken right ankle.

"Truth be told sir, we were unaware of the problem," the lady said on the other end of the phone.

"The doctor here received files from Detroit that said the bone was missing in the first place."

"Like I said, we were unaware of the problem."

"What do you need to know?"

"How is everything going?"

"Everything is fine. KK is adjusting well."

"Okay then, we'll be calling again next week," and the phone line went dead.

"Social Services, my …" Uncle Jesse didn't finish his sentence because Luke and Bo came in the house.

"How's the little one?" Bo asked.

"Oh she's fine. Sleeping for a change."

"In other words, she'll be up all night," Bo said.

"No, I just put her down. Social Services just called to make sure that KK was still here. I swear they're no help at all. I asked them about her right leg and all the lady could tell me was that they were unaware of the problem. Her hospital records in Detroit have it marked, but they were unaware," Uncle Jesse complained.

"That's government for ya," Luke chimed in.

"Boys, sit down for a moment would ya. I need to tell all three of you what's going to be on the next week or so. Daisy will be out of her room in a moment."

A few minutes later Daisy appeared. She had just gotten off of work from the Boars' Nest and wanted to change her clothes for the date she had with Enos.

"Going out tonight?" Bo asked.

"Oh don't worry. It's only Enos. He says there's a movie he wants to see. Some sci-fi flick. Something movie about a character named Luke Skywalker who saves the entire universe."

"Before you scattered for the evening, I have spoken with Doc Appleby and he has suggested that KK's right leg should be operated on as soon as possible. The sooner it's done the quicker she'll be able to walk. I want you all to go with me to the hospital to support KK. They don't know if this can be an out patient or she'll have to stay overnight, but whatever the case I want you all to be there."

"Let's see, today is Thursday and the next day off I have is Tuesday," Daisy said.

"Is that fine with everyone?"

"Fine with me," both Bo and Luke said.

"Luke - she'll be fine. Doc Appleby wouldn't recommend an operation unless it was necessary. I've already been in contact with the hospital and have everything set except for the date," Uncle Jesse said.

"I'm not worry. I know she'll be fine. She's made it through this far," Luke said and excused himself to go to his room.

"Is there anything else, Uncle Jesse?"

"No. Thank you guys for doing this."

"Oh sure not a problem," Bo said. "I'm off on a date with Elley Sue, so I'll see y'all later." Both Bo and Daisy went out the door for their respective dates.

A few moments after Bo and Daisy left Uncle Jesse went to search for Luke. Uncle Jesse knocked on the bedroom door that Luke shared with Bo.

"Luke," Uncle Jesse called.

"I'm in here, Luke said.

Uncle Jesse came in the room. "You two need to clean up this room," Uncle Jesse said trying to break the tension.

Luke was sitting on his bed facing the window with his back to Uncle Jesse. "She'll be fine Luke."

"I know that Uncle Jesse, but it still doesn't stop me from worrying about her."

"Me neither. But from what I understand their getting the best orthpeditic doctor in the state to do the surgery if that makes you feel any better."

"It should but it doesn't."

"Luke, it should only take a few hours. She probably won't even remember it."

Tears silently roll down from Luke's eyes. "She's more than my cousin. It's like she's mine to protect."

"Like she's your daughter."

"I guess that what you could call it."

"It was the same feelings that I had when you three came into my life. Don't get me wrong Luke, I love her as much as I love you guys but she's needs someone who has much more energy than me."

Suddenly crying could be heard from the other room.

"Somebody knows I home," Luke said wiping his tears away. Luke got up and left the room to see what KK wanted.

He entered KK's and Daisy's room. KK was screaming her head off but Luke couldn't figure out why. He tried to calm her down with soothing words but to now avail.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Luke asked out loud. Luke checked to see if she was running a fever but she wasn't warm. When she opened her mouth to scream in pain, Luke noticed some blood on her tongue. KK had somehow bitten her tongue so hard that it was bleeding.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, come in here for a moment," Luke asked.

"What is it?"

"She must have bit her tongue so hard that she made it bleed. I have never had a baby do that. Is that possible?"

"I don't know. Probably."

What Uncle Jesse and Luke did recognize was that the reason that KK bit her tongue was that there was a bone in her right ankle that was about to protrude out from underneath the skin. She was in pain and she couldn't tell them. All she did was cry and cry. Nothing that Luke or Uncle Jesse did would quite her down.

"Come on KK, calm down," Luke tried to coo her every so often but nothing was working.

"Now what do you suppose we do? Do you think she's in pain?" Luke asked.

"She could be," Uncle Jesse said. Luke laid KK down. "Try to keep her calm as possible," Uncle Jesse said, although both of them knew that was impossible.

Uncle Jesse started with her head and worked his way down. As he went, he because increasingly aware of what the problem was with KK. As soon as he finished with her left leg, he looked at her right and noticed something odd.

"Luke, no matter how much comforting you do with her will make her stop crying. We have to get her to the hospital."

Alarmed, "Why, what's wrong?"

"Come over here and look at her right ankle."

Luke looked at it and was shocked at what he saw. "Well I guess it's on to the hospital then. At least there she can receive some type of pain relief."

"I'll write a note for both Bo and Daisy and then we'll be off," Uncle Jesse said and left the room.

Luke wanted to bring something with them to comfort KK. He looked around the room and found the teddy bear that had been passed between the three of them and now it belonged to KK. KK had quieted down some what but Luke could tell she was in pain still. Her little body was rigid to the touch like if she didn't move anything it would go away. "Hey there little one. We're gonna go to the hospital soon so that pain in your leg will go away, okay?" Luke could see the trust that she had for him in her eyes. He was worried about her, but also was in pain because she was in pain and there was nothing he could do for her.

"Hey, I'm about ready to go. Pack a few things for her, would you Luke?" Uncle Jesse asked. Luke looked around the room. He figured she would need one of her toys to play with and some clothes. He wasn't sure what else to bring for her. He left her for a moment to go into his room and grabbed a couple of pictures. One was of him and Bo and the other one was of her. He took the picture of her and caressed it lightly.

"Ready, Luke?" Uncle Jesse yelled, breaking him out of his trance.

"I believed so," Luke replied back as he walked back to where KK was.

Uncle Jesse went to where they were at, "I'll take the stuff, and you take KK."

Very gently Luke picked up KK and carried her to the pick up. Uncle Jesse knew that he was more worried then ever and tried to comfort him. "Luke, she'll be okay. Once it's done than she won't be in anymore pain."

"I know, but I won't have the control over her. I have to leave her in the hands of the surgeons," he said trying to hold back the tears.

"Yes, son I know. But we can pray that the surgeons do a good job and that she'll be okay."

Uncle Jesse was thankful that KK didn't scream her head off during the trip to the hospital and fell asleep. He had called Doc Appleby who met them at the hospital with her. He took one look at the leg and said that it needed to be operated on soon than later. If that bone would to protrude though the skin without anyone knowing it, she could have potentially bled to death.

"Jesse, I called Doctor Kervish and he said he would be here within the hour. They are now preparing a bed for this little one so that she can be prepared for surgery. They're not going to do it until tomorrow morning but there are some tests that will need to be done tonight."

"Okay."

"Once Dr. Kervish gets here he will be able to explain what will happen with the surgery and any follow up that will be needed. I'm gonna finish getting her registered. They'll be some forms you'll need to read and sign; Jesse and I will bring them to you and explain what they are."

"Thanks Doc," Uncle Jesse said and Doc Appleby went back to what he was doing.

"How are you doing, Luke?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"I'll be okay this time tomorrow."

"Honest enough answer. I think we all will," he said looking at KK.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Both Bo and Daisy arrived home at the same time to an unusually quiet and dark house. Because they lived in Hazzard they were both a little bit panicked stricken and also cautious when they entered the house.

"Hello," Daisy yelled into the empty home.

Bo turned on the light switch which illuminated the kitchen. There was a note that was laid in the middle of the kitchen table. Bo read it out loud, "Luke and I took KK to the hospital. The bone in her right leg looked like it might puncture the skin so it was best to take her there. I will call you once everything is settled. Uncle Jesse."

"I guess we should just stay here until they call," Daisy said.

"I guess. Although if I were Luke, I would be worried."

"Yeah, I would be to. It's like she was his own daughter."

"You know, Daisy, ever since K came into our lives Luke has calmed down a bit and even been more happier."

"I agree. It was quite an adjustment to get used to him gone when he left for the war and then another adjustment to realize that although Luke was fortunate to make it home he wasn't the same Luke when he left."

"Yeah. In one way I was very jealous of her. Suddenly she was getting all the attention. But then I came to reckon that she is very fortunate to be still alive and able to enjoy the fun things about being a kid. And although she screamed every night through the first two weeks, we all learned that it wasn't her fault. How were we supposed to know about allergies?"

"You know Bo; we should go up there to be with them. I'm sure Luke could use the support as well as Uncle Jesse."

"Yeah, lets go. I'm sure they would appreciate. Besides, it would drive me nuts waiting for a phone call."

As soon as they made the decision to leave the phone rang. Bo grabbed it and said, "Hello, Duke Farm, Bo speaking."

"Hi Bo, it's Uncle Jesse."

"Hi. Daisy and I were just on are way up to the hospital. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. KK was crying and screaming and wouldn't settle down. Then I realized what the problem was. The bone that would go down to create part of the ankle is jagged and it was looking like it was about to go through the skin. Whatever it was, she was in pain and I figured the hospital was the best place for her to be."

"How she doing now?" Bo asked.

"They have her sedated so that they can take x-rays of her leg. Luke is with her so I decided to see if you guys had returned home yet to tell you what's going on."

"We both arrived at the same time and were surprised to find everything dark."

"Sorry about that. I didn't think about leaving a light on."

"It's okay. Anyways, would you like us to come up there?"

"If you would like. I think we'll still be here for awhile."

"All right. We'll leave in a few minutes. Anything you want us to bring?"

"I don't think so, but thanks for the offer."

They both said bye to one another and hung their phones.

"It was Uncle Jesse. He said that they will probably be awhile so if we wanted to go there we could. I said we would be on our way in a few minutes."

"Give me a minute to change into something a little bit more comfortable," Daisy said and left for her room.

When Daisy went into her room she quietly shut the door like she had at night since the time KK had arrived. It was so natural to do that she forgot that KK wasn't here. She turned on the lamp that was on the dresser instead of the overhead light. Daisy had also been accustomed to doing that as well. She had forgotten at times and turned on the overhead light. It always seemed that KK would wake up when she did that and start crying. Daisy took a moment to think about that and laughed at the thought. "That kid seems to be attuned to everything, how could she have autism?" she said out loud to no one. She looked at the empty crib and was sadden at the thought that she wasn't there. Daisy looked around the crib area to see if there was any particular toy she could be find. The teddy bear that they all used was gone, believing that Luke had taken that. "If it wasn't comforting to her," she thought, "It would be comforting to him."

"Come on Daisy," Bo yelled from the living room.

"All right, I'm coming."

As Daisy walked out of the bedroom Bo asked, "What were you looking for?"

"For a certain toy."

"The teddy bear?" Bo asked.

"The infamous one indeed. I figured Luke had taken it, but I wanted to make sure.

Uncle Jesse was reading an outdated issue of an Outdoor Life when Luke returned to the waiting room.

"How's she doing?"

"She's fine. She's sleeping."

"How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm a nervous wreck. I just wish this didn't have to happen."

"We all do Luke, but it's something that needs to be done."

"Dr. Kervish said we can go and see her now."

"Oh," Uncle Jesse said as he put down the magazine and stood up. "Bo and Daisy are on their way."

Luke continued as the two of them walked to KK's room. "That's good. The doc said that they will probably keep her sedated all night and take her in first thing in the morning."

"That's probably for the best. You know how she gets with strangers."

"Yeah," Luke said although he was distracted from the conversation.

"Luke – I know what's going on in your head. They say that she'll be sedated, but yet you don't want to leave her, do you?"

"Uncle Jesse you said it yourself that I was the closest thing to a parent she has. What parent would leave their young child in a hospital?"

"No parent would. I know Luke, but lets hear what the doctors have to say."

"I don't care; I'm not leaving her here. She would never forgive me."

"Luke, she's not going to remember this. She'll probably sleep until after the operation is over and she'll wake up in your arms."

"Uncle Jesse – you weren't there when I took her to Doc Appleby's for the first time. It was like she had been in a room similar to his exam room and she didn't like it one bit."

"Luke, you're overreacting."

"I don't think so Uncle Jesse. Even if I am, I couldn't live with the guilt of just leaving her here. Could you, if you were in my position?"

"Luke, I would do what's best for K. If you believe that it's staying here with her, then I'll support your decision."

Luke led Uncle Jesse into the room. KK was sleeping peacefully on her back. The only noise in the room was the monitors that were attached to her to make sure she was breathing and everything else was okay.

A few moments later Dr. Kervish entered the room. He had only met Uncle Jesse for a brief moment while he was signing the paperwork necessary to have KK admitted. "I'm sorry sir, but I didn't catch your name earlier," he spoke to Uncle Jesse.

"Jesse Duke. I'm KK's uncle and guardian."

"Mr. Duke this should be a simple operation and shouldn't last to long. What will happen is that I will cut away part of the bone and then screw on the replacement at either end. She'll have a cast on the leg for at least two weeks and then we'll see how the x-rays look. If everything goes to plan she might be able to go home late tomorrow or the following day."

"How will this affect her growth?"

"It shouldn't affect it at all. The bone were going to use is from her rib cage and use it to create the bone that should have been there in the first place."1

"Simple as that?" Luke asked.

"Barring that there's aren't any complications she could go home as soon as tomorrow," Dr. Kervish.

"She could go home tomorrow?" Bo asked as he and Daisy arrived.

"Oh, Dr. Kervish this is my other nephew Bo and my niece Daisy" Uncle Jesse introduced them and they all shook hands with each other.

"Let me explain more in detail what I'm planning to do," Dr. Kervish stated since all the family members were now in the room." Dr. Kervish discussed how he would take the lowest rib on KK's right side and make it into a bone for her ankle and then screw it into place.

"Can we stay the night with her," Bo asked after Dr. Kervish finished explaining what was going to go one the next morning.

"As far as I am concern all of you can stay if that what you decide. I'm come back in a few moments. I just need to tell the night shift nurses so they are aware," Dr. Kervish said and left the room

Bo knew that Luke had every intention of staying. Bo also had no intention of leaving his best friend alone tonight. Bo had a feeling that Luke needed someone to talk to and why not his best friend. He had known that he hadn't been the greatest friend over the past few weeks but sometimes jealously does that to you. To him, Luke looked and sounded like he needed to talk to someone about his fears regarding KK's surgery and Bo knew he was the only one to do it.

"Hey I'm willing to stay if the rest of you want to go home and get a good night's rest," Luke said.

"I'll stay as well," Bo chimed in.

"Are you two sure?" Uncle Jesse asked both his boys.

Both were sure that they wanted to stay. Luke was almost relieved that Uncle Jesse and Daisy were planning on going home for the night. Luke had needed someone besides Uncle Jesse and Doc Appleby to talk to about KK. Just someone who would listen and not offer any advice unless asked for.

Dr. Kervish came back into the room and asked who was staying. Luke told him that he and Bo were. Uncle Jesse and Daisy gave their goodbyes to KK, Bo and Luke and left for home. Dr. Kervish said that he would return in a minute with wristbands that the boys would have to wear in order to stay with KK through the night. The hospital had put this in place so that parents who were unable to stay with their kids would feel secure that not just anyone was allowed in the children's ward after visiting hours were thru.

_This is the end of this story. It will continue in the next story called "Conversation"_

1 In reality I'm not sure if this would actually work. After reading from the website http/www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/ency/encyclopediaBl-Bz.htm under "bone graft" it might be possible. I do apologize if this isn't accurate, but I'm not a doctor.


	7. Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except those that I create! Thank You

The Conversation

It had been an hour or so since Daisy and Uncle Jesse had left the hospital. All Luke could do was sit on the stool and watch KK through the rails of the hospital crib. The room was only illuminated by a dim light that was situated against the wall closet to the crib. Bo knew that Luke needed to talk about his feelings and who else to turn to but his best friend. A best friend that hadn't been there for him since KK arrived. Maybe he felt jealous of her. Okay, really jealous of her. Before she came along Luke was willing to go out and chase girls in the General Lee in a moment and now he would rather spend the time with KK. What was so interesting about a baby anyways? All she ever did was eat, sleep, or have a dirty diaper. He just didn't get it. Maybe by staying here, with Luke, he would finally understand what was so special about it. She was cute and adorable, but what else could she do? She was only 20 months old and unable to do much more than what a newborn could do. Why was that? Aaron and Karen were talking and walking, why couldn't she? Granted she couldn't walk just yet but in time he hoped so but why not talked? There was the autism, but Luke said she was starting to talk. Maybe that was a good sign? He sure hoped so, because for Luke's sake, he hope she be okay.

"Look how peaceful she is, Bo," Luke said, bringing Bo out of his daydream. Bo brought the other stool and sat next to Luke, looking in on KK.

"Wish they could give her a prescription for this. She would always sleep the night away."

"I know she has kept you up at night, but she's getting the hang of sleeping through the night although the last few nights she must have been in pain the last few days."

"I can't even imagine what she felt. It was probably a pin pricking her and she couldn't get it to go away."

A few minutes of time passes by in silence.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think she'll be normal?"

"What do you mean by normal?"

"How we were when we were kids."

"Who knows, Bo? Right now, I would tell you no. It will take a lot of time and energy just to get her talking and walking. Maybe she'll never be like us when we were her age. Then again, maybe she will. I pray every night for her to be strong and independent. Be able to speak her own mind, not have it locked up in her own head. It's asking a lot but if I won't who will?"

"True."

"Luke," Bo said a few moments later, "Has she changed you in any way?"

"Of course she has. I don't know what kind of spell she has over me, but she's my entire world."

"Why's that?"

"Look how defenseless she is. She needs everyone to do everything for her practically. It likes I can leave my mark in life."

"What? What mark?"

"To be remembered for something. I mean I know we'll probably be legends for years to come thanks to the crooked law enforcement, moonshining and the General Lee but for KK I can make an impact in her life."

"What if nothing changes?"

"What do you mean Bo? Things change everyday."

"What I mean is what if KK never talks or walks?"

"She will. She just needs to figure it out in her own time. She's already talkin'. She's a bit behind for her age but the doctors that Uncle Jesse has been in contact with say that she should catch up by the time she'll go to school."

Bo wanted to ask more questions about he didn't want to talk, he wanted to listen. But Luke would budge and start talking. He kept looking at KK, watching her chest go up and down in rhythmic pattern.

Bo got up and went to the window to look out and get his thoughts together. This was driving him nuts. He couldn't help but talk. Being silent and patient was the strong qualities in Luke not him. He could barley go a minute without saying anything but Luke was always the quiet and reserved one. Bo would get into some heavy trouble because of his yakking and Luke would think of a plan to get him out of it. That's the way it always worked.

An hour or so passed. Bo was becoming antsy because he was bored and was exhausted but felt he needed to be there for Luke and KK. After all she was family too. Luke indicated that he was leaving the room for a moment to use the restroom and would be right back. It was now two in the morning and KK had been sleeping peacefully so Bo didn't bother to sit down on the stool close to her. He figured that he would sleep through the night like the doctor said so there was no point of being close to her.

Suddenly he heard crying. It took a few minutes for Bo to recognize that it was his own cousin making this noise. He had only hoped Luke heard her cries, but realized that he didn't when he didn't come back right away. "Now what to do he mumbled to himself." He walked back to the crib where the stools were and tried to calm her down.

"Shhh….," he tried telling her while brushing her hair of her face. That didn't work. Actually it maid her screams louder. He knew that the only way to calm her down was to pick her up and rock her. Luke had told him that and it was really the only thing that worked. She loved to be rocked. Bo gently, without disturbing any wires, picked her up in his arms and rocked her.

"Hey you," he quietly whispered to KK. "You were supposed to sleep through the night and then wake up after the surgery. So much for that theory, unh? You just love to surprise everyone, don't you," Bo said with a smile. This seemed to calm down KK a bit. She was crying as hard, but still was.

"Hey, Luke isn't going to be to thrill with me if he knows that you woke up and were crying under my watch. You know, Luke loves you more than I have ever seen anyone love anyone. Sure Uncle Jesse loves each of equally, but you have wrapped your hand around Luke's heart. You know you might be the first one to do that. Okay, there was that race car driver but she was just a fling. You're at least staying in Hazzard.

Bo rocked her in silence for a few more minutes and it seemed that she was falling back to sleep. "That's a good girl, its 2:15 in the morning and all princesses need their beauty sleep. We may complain about you waking us up, but there's not a better place to grow up than Hazzard. Ask any of the locals and you'll learn. And remember you, if anyone tries to hurt you, you run to me and I'll beat them up for you. Okay, violence is not the answer to everything, but when you get older and understand about your family back in Michigan, you'll get it.

A few minutes more of rocking and KK finally fell asleep. He then gently placed her back in the crib and tried not to jostle any wires around that were attached to her.

Bo had totally forgotten that Luke had been with him and had stepped out before KK started crying. Walking into room Luke spoke softly, startling Bo, "See, didn't I tell you that you would fall in love with her."

"I totally forgot about you. At first I was upset that she was crying and then I had to calm her down and by the time I was done and she was sleeping, I forgot that you had stepped out."

"Doesn't she grow on you?"

"She does. Hey, Luke do you worry about her father ever coming back into down and trying to take her back to Michigan?"

"We can't live in fear of it, so I try to keep it in the back of my mind."

A few minutes of silence went by. Luke then told Bo that he was going to get some sleep and if he needed anything to wake him up.

Not too much longer Bo was sound asleep on the stool as well.

The sun was shining and Luke was a bit disorientated of where he was at. Then reality hit him and he realized that his precious baby was going to have major surgery today. He was scared and he wasn't even the one going through the surgery. He got off the hospital bed and realized that Bo was sound asleep on the stool. He also noticed that his big hand was wrapped around KK's small hands and a tear came to his eye.

"Hey Bo," he said trying to stirred him awake.

"Hey, what time is it," Bo asked sleepily.

"It's almost seven. Jesse and Daisy should be here soon and so will Dr. Kervish to take her to surgery."

"Luke, she'll be fine. I know you're nervous but she's in capable hands."

"I know," he said wiping a tear that got away from him, "but she's my baby."

"She's not just your baby, she's mine too!" Bo said smiling trying to help lighten the mood."

A few moments later Daisy, Uncle Jesse, and Dr. Kervish entered the room.

"How's the patient?" Dr. Kervish asked.

"Sleeping like a baby," Bo said.

A nurse came in and some orderlies waited at the door of the room who would take KK to the operating room. "I'll give you a few minutes. Just let me know, I'll be standing outside the door," Dr. Kervish said and left the room.

Both Uncle Jesse and Daisy wished her luck and kissed her. Bo was next and told her that he loved her and gave her a kiss. The three of them gave Luke some privacy in order to tell her goodbye. "You behave young lady and no crying business," although Luke himself was on the verge of tears. "After this a few weeks in a cast and then you'll be walking before you know it. I love you," he said and then brush her hair off her forehead and kissed her there.

Luke couldn't speak to let Dr. Kervish know to come in so Uncle Jesse did. Luke was all choked up even though he swore to himself he wouldn't and that she would be fine. But still when it's your kid going through something as scary as surgery and you can't do anything about it you still freak out over it.

After they had taken KK away Daisy and Uncle Jesse went to the Surgery Waiting Room while Bo waited outside the door for Luke. Luke had walked over to the window, facing it so no one could see his tears. He didn't want anyone to know that he was crying, after all he was a man and men don't cry. Bo knew what was going on, he walked over to where Luke was standing and put his arm around his shoulders. Luke couldn't hold it in anymore and let the tears run down his face. Even Bo shed a few because he was worried about her as well.

A few moments later, "I feel like a fool, but I worry about her."

"You were always the worry wart of the family," Bo said to Luke. "Come on, Jesse and Daisy are gonna start worrying about what happened to us."

Bo and Luke then went to Surgery Waiting Room to wait out the surgery with Jesse and Daisy.

Luke tried looking through a few magazines but couldn't concentrate on anything so he paced around the waiting room driving Uncle Jesse up the wall.

"Luke," Uncle Jesse said, "Relax. She'll be fine."

Luke ignored his Uncle. Not that he wanted to make him mad, but he never recalled any of his cousins in the hospital for surgery. Didn't he understand that KK was having major surgery and he was just playing the role of the nervous father? So he kept pacing and Uncle Jesse gave up in trying to have him sit down.

Three hours later, after KK was taken to the Operating Room, Dr. Kervish came to the Surgery Waiting Room.

"How is she?" Bo asked, shocking his Uncle Jesse that it wasn't Luke asking.

"She's fine and you'll be able to see her in a few minutes. If all goes well she'll be able to go home today. There will be a nurse to see you in a few minutes to lead to the recovery room and I will meet with all of you at least once before we release her to go over the plan to literally get her on her feet and walking."

"Thank You doctor," Uncle Jesse said as he walked out the door.

KK did go home that day with a red cast that cover her right leg from below the knee and covered most of the foot. It would take a while for her to get on her feet and walking but once she got home she started to crawl. Crawl all over the place that is. Everyone had to keep an eye out for her because she loved to get under people feet. She even started talking more and more which was a big relief to everyone that knew her.

She went to the doctors on August 26, 1977 to get her cast off her leg. They had said let her decide when she wanted to take her first step. It wouldn't be long though. KK had recognized by watching her sisters that you could move faster if you were on two feet as compared by two knees and she had tried only to chastise by everyone not to put weight on her right leg. During her and her sister's birthday party she decided it was the time to show off and walked a few steps to where Luke was standing. Everyone applauded and KK just smiled.

In Hazzard, miracles do happen.


End file.
